


Rebel

by SiennaJTCK



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, 仓受け, 狼人丸, 神父仓, 西幻au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: ——





	Rebel

天父。

至高无上的神。

我有罪。

求你垂怜......

阿门。

明媚的阳光透过教堂上方的彩色玻璃撒在十字架上的耶稣像上，在由于门窗紧闭而变得昏暗的教堂内染上彩色的光，微弱的就像一盏摇曳的脆弱火焰。却恰到好处地照亮了正在交缠的两个身影。

大仓忠义仰躺在铺着红布的祭台上，后颈部因为惯性往后仰着，正好对上神像那双无神的眼睛。大仓那双棕色的眼眸透着无尽的忏悔却在下一秒变得不羁无比——

“看着我。”腰部被用力提了一下，对方进入地更深了，惹得大仓不禁低吟一声。左手握着十字架的力度收紧了点，身上那件黑色的袍子乱糟糟地被自己压在身下。

“想什么？我的神父。”身上的人俯下身，本来应该甜甜的笑颜在此时却显得无比魅惑。丸山那圆圆的眼睛直直地盯着他，大仓甚至在丸山的眼里看到自己一脸迷醉放荡的模样。

“maru...”双手伸入丸山卷卷的头发，碰到了对方两只软软的棕色的兽耳。细长的手指掠过那两个地方，感受着那两个软软的东西在自己手下抖动着。

本来还挂在手指上的十字架项链失去了拉力，径直摔向地面发出清脆的声音。

大仓拉下丸山的脑袋吻了过去。

舌头直直探入对方的口腔，舌尖掠过丸山那颗尖利的犬牙，牙齿轻轻咬着对方的嘴唇，吮吸着将恋人的唾液都吞入腹中。

他啃咬着，舔舐着，年轻的神父生涩地挑衅着他的爱人。紧闭着的眼睛诉说着主人的沉醉。

丸山任由大仓以青涩的技巧亲吻他，他温柔地搂住身下的人，粗糙的手指摩挲着对方的肩膀，不时还轻划大仓精壮的腰，惹得身下的人颤抖着。

见到对方还游刃有余地安抚着自己，技巧不如人的不甘冒上心头。大仓离开了丸山的嘴唇，顺着对方的脖子一路顺下去亲吻吮吸，却因为动作太大拉动了两人交合着的位置，惹得大仓倒吸一口气。

“呜...”大仓委屈地看着丸山，勾起腿蹭了一下他身后毛茸茸的尾巴，顺带吸紧了对方的下体。

“....你这个淫荡的神父。”丸山憋红着脸一把将大仓抱起用力坐在自己身上。

动作使大仓更全面地包容丸山。对方的下体直直抵着自己的敏感处，快要达到天堂的快感让大仓毫不抑制地叫了出来，他有些无措地抱紧丸山，对方手上安抚着顺着大仓的背，腰部却不断加快挺动着。

“啊....不要.....maru.....太快...嗯...”出口的呻吟被撞地破碎，生理盐水因为快感而夺眶而出。丸山有些失神地看着眼前这美艳的画面。

就当大仓快要发泄出来的时候却被握住了前端，“maru...让我....”

“不行....等等我....”丸山继续挺动着，因隐忍而眉头紧皱，眼睛却依旧直直地看着大仓。

满是欲火的眼眸仿佛要将大仓吞入腹中。

敏感点被不停刺激却不能发泄让大仓除了发出不快的低吟外，什么也干不了。

“忠、忠、忠....”声音随着丸山抽动的频率全数撞击大仓的心里。

一下又一下....

像是中了传说中的魔咒。

堕入地狱，

永不超生。

大仓搂住丸山，贴着彼此的脸。

眼前的神像仿佛在责怪他：

反叛者。

...... 

“我爱你。”两人都急促地喘息着，咫尺间，他听到丸山这么说。

一股暖流涌入身体，下一秒，自己也全数释放在丸山腹部上。

即使两人交合地无比紧密，浑浊的液体依旧顺着大仓的大腿流了出来。身子简直快要软倒在桌子上，被丸山细心的扶住，让他倒在自己怀里。

丸山捧起神父的脸，对方还在用力呼吸着，他亲昵地用鼻子蹭着大仓的，一下一下地亲吻着对方微张的嘴，感受着对方的腿又一次缠上自己的腰。

这张常常说出祷告词的话的嘴...

再一次微笑着迎合他。 

\-------------fin


End file.
